


Family Project

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow has an idea to help Emma be happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Project

** Family Project **  
** Characters:  ** Snow/Charming, Emma, Henry, Neal Nolan  
 ** Rating:  ** G  
 ** Summary:  ** Snow has an idea to help Emma be happy.  
 ** Word Count:  ** 887  
 ** November prompts from “abc_onceupon”: ** Working Together, Choices, Trust, The ultimate happy ending for your ship.

“Do you think we will ever see the Enchanted Forest again?” Snow asked as she and charming walked along the beach arm in arm. 

“I don’t know. I think if we go back we would find it a very different place than when we left. It has been almost twenty years.” Charming looked down at her. 

“Twenty years of peace in Storybrooke. I can’t even remember what it was like when we didn’t get along.” Snow said with a soft smile. 

“I remember and so do a lot of others in town.” Charming said as he patted Snow’s hand on his arm. “I’m just grateful that our family is still intact after all this time.” 

“I asked Neal, Henry, and Emma to meet us for dinner.” Snow said. “I think it would be nice to have a family dinner while they are all here.” 

“They will be going back to their lives soon.” Charming said. “What do you think of Neal’s girlfriend?”

Snow wrinkled her nose. “She’s okay.” 

Charming laughed. “I know she isn’t a princess but there isn’t too many of those in this world.” 

“There is Alexandra!” Snow looked up at Charming. 

“I don’t think Neal wants to be involved with the girl that used to call him a ‘booger head’.” Charming laughed. 

Snow rolled her eyes. 

Charming laughed harder at her reaction. “Snow, our family is here for the holidays. We should be happy no matter how much we don’t like their romantic choices.” 

“You’re right.” Snow agreed. “I just have to remember to tell myself that.”       

“Henry and Grace seem happy. Maybe we will have a wedding soon.” Charming changed the focus. 

“It will be good to have something to celebrate other than just the holidays.” Snow said. “Wouldn’t it be great if they get engaged at Christmas?”

“Why is it that you approve of Henry’s chaice but not Neal’s?” Charming asked. 

“We know Grace. She is from the Enchanted Forest.” Snow shrugged. “Neal’s girlfriend is from someplace called Tampa.” 

“So that is what you’re basing your feelings on? Snow, I’m surprised at you.” Charming said. “We need to trust that he will make the best choice for himself.” 

“Hmmm.” Snow said. 

“We should be worrying more about our daughter. She has decided to be alone. That can’t be making her happy.” Charming said. 

“You always had a soft spot for her.” Snow said. “But you never liked any of the men she was involved with.” 

“I liked Henry’s father.” Charming said. “Killian wasn’t bad either.” 

Snow laughed. “You wanted to run him through with your sword every time he kissed her in front of you.”

“She’s my little girl!” Charming tried to excuse his behavior with same excuse he had made over and over again through the years. 

“Maybe we should find her a date for the Christmas ball. I’m sure Henry and Grace would help us. We may even get Neal to work with us on it. He wants to see his sister happy too.” Snow got a mischievous twinkle in her eye. 

“Snow, I don’t think that Emma’s love life should be turned into a family project.” Charming said. 

“I think that is a perfect idea.” Snow grinned. “She pulled out her phone from her coat pocket and started to text Henry and Neal.” 

“Snow, this isn’t going to turn out the way you want and you know it.” Charming said. 

“You don’t have to help if you don’t want to.” Snow sounded hurt that Charming wasn’t on board with the plan. 

Charming stopped and faced his true love. “We both know that finding true love can’t be planned. Put the phone away and forget about it.” 

Snow hit send. She gave Charming a challenging look and put her phone back in her pocket. “It’s too late.” 

“Too late for what?” Emma came walking from the opposite direction. 

“I was going to organize a family caroling night.” Snow said. 

“Caroling? Mom, I don’t think the guys will go for it.” Emma said. “Tell her Dad.” 

Charming gave Snow a disapproving look. “Is that the best you could come up with?” 

“What are you two really up to?” Emma had a feeling she wasn’t going to like the answer. 

“Your mother wants to fix you up with a date for the Christmas ball.” Charming told his daughter. 

Emma gave her mother a look that was almost identical to her father’s. “Mom, that idea sucks.” 

Snow threw her hands up. “I want you to be happy.” 

Emma hugged her mother. “I am.” 

Charming wrapped his arms around them. He cupped the back of Emma’s head and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

Emma pulled back. “If I need your help then I will ask. Until then I am happy to be loved by my family.” 

Snow’s phone pinged. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. “Maybe you should tell that to your brother too.” 

Emma took the phone and looked at the list of men that Neal had texted their mother. “I’m going to kill my little brother.” 

The phone pinged again and Emma groaned at the second list of names. “And then I’m going to kill my son.” 

“See what you started?” Charming whispered in Snow’s ear.  

Snow pouted. She whispered back. “At least I tried.”


End file.
